Yu-Gi-Oh: Amnesia
by winged sapphire wolf
Summary: Inspired by the Amnesia games. When Sapphire, Ashley, and Crystal go missing on a trip to England with their professor, Yugi, Yami and Atem must find and save their sister before it's to late. Mobiumshipping story! BoyxBoy! Don't like, don't read. Will get a bit gory later.
1. Chapter 1

Ashley: Sapphire, please tell me your not doing what I think you're really doing?

Sapphire: (evil Cheshire Cat smile) What do you think?

Ashley: Hehe…okay…um Crystal, can you see me over here? (drags Crystal away from Sapphire) What is wrong with her?

Crystal: I don't know. I thought you might know.

Ashley: (Shakes head) No, I don't know either. (walks back over to Sapphire) Sapphire? Are you okay?

Sapphire: (evil grin) No, I been watching someone play Amnesia: The Dark Decent. I'm about to watch the same guy play Amnesia: Justine. But I got an idea to do a Yu-Gi-Oh story for it! It will be a mobiumshipping story!

Yami and Atem: (hold Yugi close) Oh Ra! Help us! She's gone crazy!

Sapphire: That's right! Heheheh ahahahah! Someone! Do the damn disclaimer!

Yugi: (glups) Winged Sapphire Wolf does not own Yu-Gi-Oh and Amnesia! They belong to their rightful owners! All she owns is the idea for this crazy and possibly scary story! Now someone save us from Yami Sapphire!

Yami Sapphire: Whahahaha! Yugi figured it out! It's me Yami Sapphire! Now enjoy the story! And you three, have fun! (pulls lever) Bye-bye!

Yugi and his Yamis: Huh? (floor opens up beneath them and drop down) Ah!

Yami Sapphire: Wahahaha! Read and review or I will come after you and annoy you beyond belief!

Ashley & Crystal: We're are SO fucked!

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh: Amnesia

* * *

His head hurt. He felt sick and heavy. He opened his eyes and saw a broken stone ceiling above him. He groaned as he tried to get up. He stumbled a bit, but got onto his feet, still feeling sick. What happened to him? He looked around, the room was somewhat empty. Their was a torn and ragged old carpet under him, a mirror that looked to only need a good dusting barely hang on the wall, and a worn out table in the middle, but nothing else.

He walked towards the mirror and wiped off the dust. He saw his reflection; he had black star shape hair with crimson outlining and yellow lighting streaks going up into the black and yellow bangs. The bangs framed a very handsome and mature face and crimson eyes. His skin was tan and dangling from his neck was an inverted pyramid made of gold on a silver chain. He kept looking at himself until a moan was heard, making the man jump.

He walked around the table and saw a man that looked like him except his skin was pale on the ground. The man gasped, "Yami!"

Said man groaned and opened his eyes. The crimson and purple mixed eyes landed on the man before him, "Atem? Is that you?"

Atem nodded, "Yeah, it's me. Are you okay?" he asked as he helped Yami up.

Yami held his head, "Got a slight headache, but I'll be fine." He looked around the creepy room, the only source of light was coming from a long crack in the ceiling. He blinked then remember, "Where is Yugi? Where are we?"

Atem's eyes widen as he looked around the room, Yugi was no where to be seen. "I have no idea. I just woke up a minute ago. I don't know where we are exactly, but I remember what happened before," he said rubbing his head, remembering what happened. "We were with our sisters…"

_Flashback_

_Yugi, Atem, and Yami where watching their sisters pack up their bags. Their sisters were Sapphire, Ashley, and Crystal. Crystal was Yami's older sister, Ashley was Atem's older sister, and Sapphire was Yugi's adopted older sister. _

_Sapphire was abandoned by her mother when she was four and been in foster homes for five years. When she met Yugi she was in the streets playing all by her self. She had no friends because she was always at home being home schooled. She was just playing a game of marbles when the little boy asked to play with her. They played and talked and soon became best friends, but one day Sapphire had to move into another foster home that was in another city._

_Yugi begged his parents to take in Sapphire, and after much talking, they adopted Sapphire and gave her the stable home she needed. The two had been together for a long time, sticking threw the good and the bad, like the death of their parents. They helped each other out and promised to be there for the other. Even when the Millennium puzzle and the Millennium headpiece were complete and Yami and Ashley were around, they still supported each other._

_When the Ceremonial Duel happened and Yami and Ashley were allowed to stay, Yami's husband, Atem, and Ashley's lover and Yami's sister, Crystal, were granted a second chance at life with their lovers. Both Yugi and Sapphire were happy to help them and even happier they didn't have to lose their Yamis._

_Since then Ashley, Crystal, Yami, and Atem have been living with Yugi, Sapphire, and their grandpa, Solomon. Crystal and Ashley have been going to college with Sapphire at Domino University, while Yami and Atem attend Domino High School with Yugi and the gang._

_The girls were packing for a trip they were going to take with the new history professor from England, Diana Edwards. The professor was taking them to England to study an old castle ruins that had been discovered. The girls had worked really hard and earned the right to go and were checking to see if they had ever thing, "Sapphire, did you pack the sunscreen?" Crystal asked._

_Sapphire looked threw her bag and pulled out said sunscreen, "Yep, got it right here. Ashley do you have the passports and tickets?" she asked._

_Ashley looked threw her carry on bag and pulled out the tickets and passports, "Yep, yep! Crystal love, did you have the list of things we need to do and the place we have to see while in England?" she asked the blond._

_The girl hummed as she looked threw her bookbag and pulled out a folder filled with papers, "Yes I do! I say we are ready!" all three cheered and the boys covered their ears._

"_Stop yelling!" Atem yelled._

_Ashley growled, "We're not yelling! We are cheering! You're the one yelling!" Atem and Ashley glared at each other and would have started to fight each other had it not been for their lovers and friends. Crystal and Sapphire managed to get the raging girl to calm down and sit on the ground while Yami and Yugi were holding Atem close and making him breath. As soon as everyone was calm, they let go and Crystal and Sapphire started to pick up the bags and placed them by the door._

_Yugi sat down on his sister's bed. "You guys are so luck to be going! I wish I can go! I want to see England! You better take a lot of picture Sapphire!"_

_Sapphire smiled as she flopped onto her bed and pulled Yugi down with her, tickling him as she said, "And what are you going to do if I don't?"_

_Yugi was to busy laughing up a storm to reply. "Sapppppphire...ahhahhaha…stop it!"_

"_No," the girl said and continued until neither could breathe. She sat up on her bed and said, "Don't worry little brother! I'll take a lot of pictures and say hi to Ryou while I'm visiting."_

_Ryou had to go back home after ceremonial duel to take care of his sick cousin (A/N: If you're reading this, you know who you are. ;) ) leaving the gang for a bit._

_Yugi nodded before hugging his sister, "And promise me you will be safe. All three of you! You all are part of this family and I don't know what will happen if something bad happen to you all."_

_The girls smiled and Ashley messed up Yugi's hair, "Don't worry squirt! We'll be fine."_

_Atem glared at her, "Crystal you might want to keep a closer eye on her. She attracts trouble no matter what. She is just as bad as Bakura and Marik together."_

_Crystal chuckled at the pout her lover was giving him, "Don't worry I will."_

_Yami leaned against his sister's desk and notice the Millennium Headpiece, "Hey aren't you forgetting this," he said as waved it._

_Sapphire shook her head, "I don't think we will need the Millennium Headpieces. There is no more danger and so we are going to leave them with you, Atem and Yugi."_

"_So don't let Marik and Bakura get their hands on them!" Ashley said as she looked around the room. Bakura and Marik as sort of a punishment and to save the gods from their mopping, because they missed their Hikaris because they were actually in love with them, they were allowed to live again. Bakura had to stay in Japan while Ryou was away, so he was staying with the Ishtars until Ryou was back. So far things haven't been as quiet as they like, but that's for another time._

_Atem nodded and looked out the window when he saw Matthew down on the street. He waved at the male and said, "Sapphire, your boyfriend is here. And don't worry, we'll keep those two away."_

_The girls nodded and all said their goodbyes to the boys and left with bags in tow to the airport._

_End of flashback_

"Yeah I remember that," Yami said as he continued to look around the room they were in. It was small and it just screamed something from a horror movie. It made him even more worried, especially about Yugi, "I remember that we came here for something. What was it?"

Atem shrugged and walked to the wooden door. He grabbed the handle and carefully opened the door. They walked out of the room and down the hall. It was still light outside from what they could tell from the windows. The hall they walked in just looked run down and had things falling or hanging. The windows were cracked or missing panels of glass. The air smelled of mold and dust.

They reached a pair of big wooden doors. They looked like the door to an old castle. Yami gasped, "I remember now! I remember what happened now!" he said as he took hold of the handle.

Soon the castle shook and a loud growl was heard, Atem pulled Yami closer to him and away from the door. Something didn't want them to leave yet. Atem looked around and pulled them into a near-by room. He shut the door and said, "I got a bad feeling about this. (sighs) What do you remember, Yami?" Atem said as he looked around the room.

Yami sighed and took a seat on an old chair. "Well, it was right after the girls left…"

_Flashback_

_The gang was sitting back and just chilling at Yugi's. It had been a month since Sapphire and the girls left for their trip. Everyone was there; Yugi, Yami, Atem, Seto, Joey, Malik, Marik, Bakura, Tea, Tristan, and Duke. Atem had Yugi lying against him, lately the little one hadn't been getting a lot of sleep thanks to some really awful nightmares. It got so bad that Yugi wouldn't sleep at all. Atem and Yami did everything they could to help him, even sharing the same bed with him to help him sleep, but sometimes that didn't work so well._

_Most of the dream involved him and Yami and Atem, but on some nights they would include his sister, Ashley, and Crystal. Yugi was scared and he didn't know what to do. He called his sister, but every time it went straight to voice mail. He was worried. Atem and Yami told him that maybe her coverage probably didn't cover over there and that he was over reacting, but sometime told him other wise._

_He sighed from his position and sat back up. He was about to leave to get something to drink when Yami walked in, "Hey Yugi, you got some mail from Sapphire and we all got a package from our sisters!"_

_Yugi smiled and rushed over to Yami, "She did?! Give me!" he said. Yami sighed and shook his head before walking over to the others, placing the package on the table before them. Yugi pouted and walked behind Yami before smacking him in the back of the head._

"_Ow! Yugi!" Yami said, rubbing the back of his head._

"_Don't do that again. Now give me the letter!" he said as he ripped the letter out of Yami's hand and opened it. He smiled as he read the letter out loud. "Hello Yugi! I hope things are doing great! Me and the girls are having a great time! The ruins are absolutely amazing! They used to belong to a baroness who supposedly was into the dark magic. _

"_We have looked around and found a room filled with different things for conjuring spells and demons, but the weirdest thing was that it looks like she was trying to bring about monsters that looked almost like duel monsters. How can this be? I thought duel monsters were in ancient Egypt, but there is a book filled with pictures of monsters like Karibo and Red Eyes Black Dragon! I don't know, this is starting to feel a lot like Dartz and Atlantis all over again. I'm getting this bad feeling about all of this little brother. Ashley and Crystal are getting the same feeling as well. I don't know what to do._

"_We told our professor about our weird feeling but she says its nothing. We have been working on this site for weeks now and the feeling keeps getting worse. We start to notice changes in Professor Edwards, they are minor but something is just not right. Maybe it is just us? Or maybe there is something more going on?_

"_We're looking at the books and the notes the Baroness has written and some of the things are a bit…weird? I don't know what to call it. I just know it's not good. Oh…the girls are calling me. We agreed to have drinks with the professor in one of the rooms that has survived the years. Don't worry, I and the girls are being careful and I hope you are too. Write to you soon, Sapphire."_

"_Is that all?" Yami asked._

_Yugi looked at the letter again, "Yep, that is all. I guess I'm not the only one getting a bad feeling."_

"_I think you all have gone bonkers and you just need to relax," Bakura said from his laid out position on the floor. _

_Yugi sighed, "I don't know. Something is wro-."_

"_Little one?" Atem said as he and everyone else looked at the boy. They notice the puzzle around Yugi's neck was acting up. "What's going on with Yugi's puzzle?" Soon both Atem's and Yami's started to glow. Something was wrong._

"_What's going on with the puzzles?" Joey asked._

_Yami, Atem and Yugi held their puzzles and said at once, "Something not good."_

_End of Flashback_

"That's all I can remember. I can't remember anything else. Just that something funny was happening to the girls," Yami said.

Atem sighed, "That's more than I remember." He looked back at the table near Yami and noticed an old tape recorder on it. "Hey, look at this."

Yami looked at the devise, "What's a tape recorder doing in an old castle?"

"I don't know, but I got a bad feeling about this," he said as he pressed the play button, but it didn't start. He picked it up and noticed the battery chamber was empty. "Looks like we are going to need batteries if we want to hear what's on this thing."

"Do you think it is important?"

"I don't know, but it might," Atem said as he looked around the room for said batteries, but found none.

"Atem, we need to move and find Yugi and get the hell out of here," Yami said as he got out of his chair. He started for the door and noticed something in a pile. He walked over and picked up an old lantern. "Hmm, this might come in handy."

Atem nodded and the two walked out of the room, stick close together. They walked down another hallway, this one filled with a breeze. They walked closer towards a door when suddenly the door on the other side blew right open. Atem pulled Yami close and waited to see if something would come out, but nothing did. The two breathed a sigh of relief and walked into the new room.

This one looked to be a study with a desk, old fashion desk chair, and book shelves filled with books and little statues and nick-knacks. Atem walked closer to the desk while Yami looked at the book shelves. "There are a lot of books here," Yami said as he picked up a few books. He noticed a weird box and picked it up, "Hmm, I wonder what this is?" He found a few more and placed them all in the backpack along with a few jars of oil. "Atem, have you found anything?"

"Yeah and I found batteries!" he said as he pocketed the batteries and some pieces of paper. "Let's get back to the room with the recorder and listen to what it says."

They rushed out of the room and back to the recorder room. Yami sat back in the chair from earlier while Atem sat on the table next to the recorder. He placed in the batteries and pressed the play button.

"**Welcome to my castle of horror!**" said a woman's voice.** "My name is no importance to you for this is a voice from the past. You must navigate your way threw this castle and find those who are important to you. You will have at your aid a set of recordings, so please take this recorder with you. Save the three closest to your heart before time runs out. Remember, they can all be saved. There's always a way. Good luck.**"

"What did she mean by that?" Yami asked. Atem shrugged, but soon a scream echoed threw the place. "Did you hear that?"

Atem nodded, "And it sounded like Yugi!" Atem looked around the room and notice two swords on the ground. He rushed over and picked up the swords, "Come on Yami. We have to find and save Yugi quickly!" He hand one over to Yami and the two rushed out to where the scream was heard.

* * *

Yami Sapphire: Well that's it for now!

Ashley: You're going to leave it at a cliff hanger? There still a lot of things that the readers don't know! Like why Yami and Atem are there or what is going on!

Yami Sapphire: Patience my dear Ashley. All good and bad things come in time. Questions the people will have will be answered in the following chapters. But let's just make them sit.

Crystal: They won't like that.

Yami Sapphire: Well until I get a good number of reviews then I will not put the next chapter up!

Ashley: That's just mean!

Yami Sapphire: That's why I'm the mean yami and not you. Review or feel the wrath of my nuts!

Crystal: Please review. It might make Yami Sapphire go away or be a bit nicer. I just want my Sapphire back.

Yami Sapphire: Read and Review!

Sapphire: Please read My Guardian Angel and Not Another Vampire Story by my good friend animefor! Don't for get to review!


	2. Chapter 2

Yami Sapphire: I'm quite pleased with the results with this story.

Crystal: Enough so that you'll let Sapphire go?

Yami Sapphire: Hmm…no. Not yet. I want to scare Yugi first.

Yugi: (hides behind Yami and Atem) Why me?

Yami Sapphire: I and this being that I posses do NOT own Yugioh and/or Amnesia. So lawyers beware! Or I will make you play a shadow game the likes you never have seen! Before banishing you to the Shadow Realm for all of eternity! Start the fic!

* * *

Chapter 2 – Yugi and the Monsters

* * *

He woke feeling dazed and confused. "Oh my head," he said as he sat up and placed a hand onto his pounding head, "What happened last night?" It was then that he noticed his wrist was cuffed. "What the hell?"

He followed the chain to the left bedpost, attaching him to the bed. He panicked a bit and looked around the room, "Where am I?"

The room was nicely furnished; four-poster bed, two night stand tables with an oil lamp on the right one, a wardrobe and desk on the left, and two bookshelves on the opposite side filled with various things. The door was in front of him.

"Where are Yami and Atem?" Yugi asked looking around the room again, but saw no signs of his two yamis. His eyes landed on the door as it slowly opened. "Yami, Atem? Is that you guys? This isn't funny! Let me go now!" he yelled.

The door burst open and there stood a creature that looked like a man. His left hand was gone and replaced with claws, his skin looked to be ripped and sewn in different places, his legs were the same, and his face looked like a small bomb had gone off inside his mouth. The bottom part of his jaw was stretched and laid against his chest. He had wrappings around parts of his body and his eyes looked like they were pulled out and left there to hang out a bit.

Yugi gasped, his breaths coming in short and unsteady. He felt his own sanity leave as he continued to look onto the beast. He screamed as the monster got closer towards the bed.

* * *

Yami and Atem rushed down the hall as fast as they could, praying to save Yugi. "I hope we are not too late!" Yami said as they turned a corner.

"Ditto!" Atem said as they pulled to a stop in front of a doorway. They looked in and saw the monster. Atem looked around before finding a rock and tossed it at the monster. "Hey ugly! Get away from him!"

The monster turned around and unleashed an ear slipping scream before running out of the room. The two older males ran down the hall. "Atem, what are we going to do?" Yami asked.

"Easy, I'll keep ugly chasing me while you hide and get back to Yugi. Make sure he is okay!" Yami nodded and went down a separate hall. The monster was about to follow him when Atem yelled, "Hey! Ugly ass! You want me not him!" and smacked his ass before rushing off with the monster following him.

Yami carefully stepped out of the closet he was in, making sure to look both ways before rushing back to the other hall. He looked down the hall Atem went, "Please be okay Atem. I don't want to lose you again." He took in a deep breath before rushing back to the room.

* * *

Yugi watched as the monster turned and gave a screech before rushing out of the room. He didn't see what he was after, but he could have sworn that it sounded like Atem. "Oh Ra! P-p-p-please d-d-d-don't let an-an-anything bad h-h-h-happen to him or-or-or-or Yami," he prayed as best he could. He was shaking really badly and his teeth were chattering. He was a mess. What the hell did that monster do to him?

"Yugi!" He looked up to see Yami rush in and pull him into a hug. "Oh Yugi. I was so worried about you." All Yugi could do was just nod as he tried to calm down, but it was hard.

* * *

Atem rushed down two more hallways before sliding into a closet. The monster rushed passed before he took another right turn and disappeared. Atem sighed, he nerves were fried. "That was close." He carefully slipped out of the closet and walked back quietly. "I hope I can find that room again."

He found the right hall and was about to run back when he heard a monsters growl. He turned back around and saw the same monster rush towards him. Atem brought his sword out and held his grip tight and swung at the monster. The monster took the hit in the head and staggered back before falling to the ground. Atem sighed and rushed back to the room. "Yugi? Yami?" he said as he ran back into the room.

Yugi kept his face hidden in Yami's chest as Yami said, "Atem are you okay? I was so worried."

"Yeah, I'm fine. My nerves are bit fried, but I'll be okay." He looked down at Yugi, noticing that he was shaking. "Is he okay?" he asked as he placed a gentle hand on Yugi's back, rubbing gentle circles to hopefully calm their hikari down.

Yami shook his head. "No, he has been like this since I got in here. He hasn't said anything. I'm worried Atem."

Atem put a hand onto Yugi's back and rubbed it as he looked around to see the room, his eyes landed on the left bedpost with the chain. He followed the chain down to Yugi's arm and looked for anything to unlock the cuff.

"Atem? What's up?" Yami asked.

Atem held Yugi's wrist up, "Yugi is cuffed to the bed. We need to find the key and get him out of here." He got up and looked around the room, first going threw the draws of the desk. He found a note and pulled it out. "Hey look what I found," he said as he held the note to Yami.

Yami took out the note and read it aloud, "Dear friends, if you have found this it can only mean one thing. You all are trapped in the evil Baroness's castle. The Baroness's name is Katherina Vannal of Cheshire. You must get out of here! This place is evil and dangerous! The monsters that roam around are just as evil and dangerous! They will literally drain your sanity, making you weak and vulnerable before they kill you!

"You'll need to find a potion marked 'sanity potion' to restore your sanity, but not just that! There is one called 'Laudanum,' use that to restore your health. There are jars of oil to fuel a lantern that I hope Yami and Atem had found by now. Use it and those small boxes called tinder boxes to light certain areas and keep yours, mostly Yugi's, sanity up! The darkness in this place is not normal! Ashley sensed it before we fell to the Baroness's trick! Light is the only way to save it!

"If you are in a lighted room or room that has the sunlight coming in stay there until you feel better, not to long. You never know when those monsters will rear their ugly heads. There should be swords in the room with the lantern. Ashley and Crystal placed those there before Katherina took us. Use those and other tools you find to your advantage. There is a key somewhere near by just in case that bitch locked one of you to the bed.

"Brother if you are reading this I want you to know that I love you and I'm sorry for what might happen. I have a very bad feeling we will never see each anymore after this. Thank you so much Yugi. Atem and Yami, you better take good care of my brother and get him out of this hell hole or I will kill you two! Please be careful and I love you all, signed Sapphire Muto."

"So-o-o-o th-th-th-they a-a-a-a-are here-e-e-e-e?" Yugi asked as he looked up, feeling a bit better, but not much. The light in the room was helping a bit.

Atem and Yami looked back at Yugi, "What are you talking about?" they asked.

"You-u-u-u don't remember why we are h-h-h-h-h-here?" he asked.

Both shook their heads, "No. I can only remember us watching our sisters' pack for their trip," Atem said.

"And I only remember the letter we got a few weeks ago. For some reason I can't remember anything after that," Yami explained as he got up and checked the night stand table next to him. He opened the drawer and found the key and a bottle, "Hey I think I found the key and a bottle of…" he picked it and read it, "Sanity potion."

"That's what Sapphire was talking about! Give it to Yugi while I look around for more and the other stuff Sapphire mentioned in the letter," Atem said as he found more tinderboxes and shoved them into his bag.

Yami grabbed the key and unlocked Yugi's wrist before opening the bottle of sanity potion and helped him drink it. When he was done, Yugi sat up and looked around the room again now that it wasn't all wavy and what not. Yami laid his hand on Yugi's shoulder and asked, "Are you feeling any better?"

Yugi nodded, "Yeah. Thanks guys." Atem walked back over to the bed and pulled Yugi into a hug, which he was more than happy to take. "What about you guys? What happened to you two? That monster didn't hurt you did he?"

Atem let go of him and shook his head. "No he didn't. We found the lantern and swords that Sapphire mention and I was able to take him down, though I think it did infect my sanity a bit."

"Then we need to be careful from now on. We don't know what that thing could have done if we had not shown up," Yami said.

Yugi nodded, "Yeah let's get out of here and some where we can talk." The two agreed and rushed out to the room with Yugi following behind.

* * *

Yami Sapphire: I'm going to leave it there for now.

Ashley: That's not a lot.

Yami Sapphire: I don't care! I need to find Stephano and put him in!

Crystal: That's PewDiepie.

Yami Sapphire: And I likey the PewDiePie! He's freaking SEXY! So is peggeh!

Ashley: Please read and review and hopefully we get Sappie back soon.

Yami Sapphire: I don't think so! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	3. Chapter 3

Yami Sapphire: AH! Damn it! You people actually like this one!

Crystal: Does that mean what I think it means?

Yami Sapphire: I'M OUT OF HERE! (eyes change back to bluish grey) Uh…what happened?

Crystal: She's back!

Everybody: YAY! WOO-HOO!

Sapphire: Did you all miss me?

Ashley: (pulls her into a headlock and nuggie) Yeah we missed you!

Sapphire: Ashley! (pulls away laughing) So I'm guessing Yami me tried to turn this story into crap but the people actually like it, correct? (gets nods)I knew you people cared about me! Hahaha! Thank you my wonderful readers for supporting and reviewing this story! I love you all!

Ashley: We should start the next chapter before the three are killed by the monsters.

Sapphire: (gasp) You're right! I do not own anything and never will. Now please enjoy the story. (grabs Crystal and Ashley wrist and drags them) Come on guys we do have a bitch to torture.

Ashley and Crystal: YAY!

* * *

Chapter 3: Why are we here?

* * *

They walked down the hall, slowly making sure the monsters neither heard nor seen them. So far it was only the one that Atem killed. Yugi was shaken a bit at the site, but with Atem and Yami holding his hands he felt a bit better. They walked until they came across a hall with several open doors. Atem took one step into the hallway when a strong gust of wind rushed in and slammed close the doors.

"What was that?" Yugi asked.

Atem looked around and saw no windows. "I don't know but I got a bad feeling about this place. Yami do you sense something is watching us as well?" he asked.

Yami nodded, "Yeah, I been feeling that for a while now. Ever since we left the room that we woke up in."

"_GGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RR!_"

Yugi grabbed Atem's arm as the three looked around, but soon felt strange again and fell to the floor with Atem and Yami as the castle shook. The feeling of someone or something watching them was strong, but as soon as it came it left, the shaking stopped, and the three were able to stand again.

"What was that?"

Yami shook his head, "I don't know, but that feeling is gone. It felt like a shadow or something like that."

"We need to figure out what the hell is going on and get out of here," Atem said as he walked towards one of the door. He carefully opened the door and looked around. He saw nothing out of the ordinary and waved for Yugi and Yami to come over.

They all walked in, making sure the door was closed and looked around the room for supplies.

"Why are we in this castle in the first place?" Yami asked as he found more tinderboxes. "Really I can't remember why we are here and how we end up in here."

"I don't either. I do not like where this could be heading too. What happened and why can't we remember?" Atem said as he found an oil jar and laudanum.

"I remember what happened before we came here to England," Yugi said as he collapsed into a chair in the room.

"Wait! We're in England?" Yami asked in disbelief.

Yugi nodded, "Yeah, we're here to save our sisters!"

_Flashback_

_It had been another two weeks since the letter from their sisters and the three were now getting worried. They called the girls' phone, wrote letters, and watched their Facebook accounts to see or hear anything from the girls, but nothing!_

_Yugi was setting in the living room staring at the package the girls had sent. They never opened it after what happened. He sighed and picked up the package, examining it. It was not small, but not to big, maybe the size of a shoe box._

"_Why don't you just open it squirt?"_

_Yugi jumped and looked to see Bakura, Malik, and Marik standing in the doorway that lead to the game shop. He glared at them and was about to asks why they were here when Atem and Yami walked in from the kitchen._

"_Why are you three here?" Atem asked._

_Marik and Malik pointed to Bakura who just huffed. Yugi giggled, "He still misses Ryou?" They nodded and Bakura sulked. "Don't worry Bakura. Ryou will be back soon."_

_Bakura sighed, tired of hearing that, he flopped onto the couch next to Yugi before grabbing the package and started to rip it open._

_Atem scowled before hitting Bakura on the back of his head and took back the package. "Don't snatch things out of peoples hands!" he said and handed it back to Yugi._

_Yugi nodded his thanks and pulled off the paper to see a shoe box. "I wonder what this is?"_

"_If it is more shoes that Ashley had to have, I'm going to kick her ass when she gets back home," Atem said._

_Yugi nodded and was about to open the box when…_

"_Yugi! Joseph and the rest of your friends are here!" Solomon yelled from the game shop._

_Yugi sighed, "Okay! We're in the living room guys!" Soon the others; Joey, Seto, Mokuba, Tea, Tristan, and Duke, showed and took seats around Yugi as he cut the tape on the box with a pair of scissor on the coffee table in front of him._

"_So what's in it?" Joey asked._

"_Can't you see he is just now opening it, mutt?" Seto asked in his normal cold voice._

_Joey glared at him, "Watch what ya say, or you are sleeping on the couch."_

"_I like to see you try!" Seto said and glared back._

_Before a fight could break out Yugi pulled the top off, hitting Joey with it, and pulled out what was inside. "What is it Aibou?" Yami asked as he looked over Yugi's shoulder._

"_It's…a statue," he said as he pulled out a golden statue of a man kneeling with his sword out in front and the words 'Stephano' on the front. "Stephano? What kind of name is that?" Everyone shrugged at the thought. (A/N: I couldn't resist! I love PewdiePie and I think he is the best at playing this game and it's custom modes. So I don't own the name! He just makes it fun and I love that about him!)_

"_Is that it?" Tristan asked._

_Atem pulled the box towards him and looked threw it, pulling out pictures of the Stephano statue in a chamber of some-sorts and a note. "Hey guys, I hope things are going well?! Our friends here in England are showing us around and we're having a great time as well. Tell Bakura to stop his pouting and let him know that Ry-Ry is okay. Amme is finally better but still needs someone around until Mindy comes back home. We have no idea what happened to her lover, Kathy, but surely we will find her. He misses you terrible and will try to call as soon as he can._

"_London is beautiful, but the country side is more. So quiet and peaceful. We're in Cheshire where the ruins of Peckforton Castle in the woodlands northwest of Peckforton village. The ruins are amazing! (A/N: This is a real place and not in ruins! It's still is use. I got the idea from my friend Wordsorcereress, thanks girl! So just pretend that it is and I don't own it!) I'm going to take a lot of pictures so I don't forget this place._

"_The statue we sent you is from that place. I know we shouldn't have taken it, but Professor Edwards said it was okay, and probably not worth anything since there are more of them, but this one is different for some reason. I don't know what, but it is! So keep this close to you all and don't let anything bad happen to it. Oh and Ashley says that if the two bake thieves try anything to it, she will personally make sure they are beyond neutered and their lovers are going to have each other for fucking!" Bakura and Marik thought about it and cringed at the thought before covering their manhood. Everyone else laughed and listened as Atem continued to read the letter._

"_We have seen so much, but some things are a bit…funny. I don't know how to explain it. Well anyway, I have to go. Amme and Ryou want to go out to eat at this cute restaurant...or is it a pub? I forgot what it was, but I'll tell you all about it later! Haha! Love you lots, Big Sis Sappie!_

" _P.S. Atem and Yami, you better be treating my brother well! I can't call anyone as my cell is acting funny right now, so I know he is getting worried. Please make sure that he doesn't over work, over stress, and/or over eat. You know how much ice cream the boy can eat in one sitting."_

_Yugi pouted as Atem poked his stomach. He slapped the hand away and held the statue again. "So this is important? Then why didn't they keep it?"_

_Everyone shrugged just as the phone rang. Yami stood up, "I got it Grandpa!" and picked up the phone. "Hello, Muto residence, Yami Sennen speaking."_

"_**Oh Yami thank goodness you picked up! We have terrible news!**__" said a British girl._

"_Um…who is this?" Yami asked._

_The girl gasped, "__**Yami! How could you not recognize me! That is so low!**__"_

_There was sigh on the other end, "__**Amme, let me talk to them. You know he and Atem haven't seen you, Kathy, and Mindy in a while!**__" It was Ryou! "__**Hey Yami. How are you?**__" he asked._

_Yami smiled, "I'm fine Ryou. I hope everything is going well up there with our sisters being there and all."_

_As soon as Bakura heard Yami mention Ryou's name he jumped out of his seat and yanked the phone out of Yami's hand. "Ryou! When the bloody hell are you coming back home! I can't stand another night with Marik. He's a fucking idiot!"_

"_Hey! I heard that!" Marik yelled from the living room._

"_Good, you fucking baka!"_

_Ryou chuckled, "__**Calm down love. I miss you too, but I really need to talk to Yami, Atem, Yugi and Grandpa! It's an emergency!**__"_

_Bakura huffed, "And what is so important that I can't talk to my hikari? I haven't heard from you for weeks and I'm about to punch Marik's lights out if he comes at me with scissors again!"_

_Ryou sighed again, "__**It's dire here! It involves their sisters! Now put me on with either one of them or on speaker!**__"_

_Bakura sighed and did as he was told and put the phone on speaker phone. "There you go Bunny."_

"_Bunny?" everyone asked._

_Ryou on the other end was blushing madly while Amme laughed. "__**Please don't call me bunny in front of the others!**__" Bakura smirk as he sat back down before he yelled for Solomon to come up as fast as he could._

"_What is going on here? You should be glad that was the last customer for the day," he said as he took a seat in a comfy chair. "Now what is it?"_

_Yami just shrugged, "I don't know. Ryou and Amme called wanting to talk to us. Sounds like it's very important."_

"_**OF COURSE IT'S IMPORTANT! IT INVOLVES SAPPHIRE, CRYSTAL, AND ASHLEY!**__" Amme yelled into the phone before Ryou pulled it out of her hand._

_Yugi gasped, "What about our sister? Ryou are they okay?" Neither Ryou nor Amme said anything; it both worried and scared him. "Ryou? Amme? What happened to my sister and her yami and hikari?"_

_Ryou sighed, he didn't want to tell them but what choice did he have? Lie? No! He took a deep breath before he said, "__**Sapphire, Ashley, Crystal, and their professor have gone missing for two weeks. No one has seen or heard them and nothing has been found.**__"_

_Everyone gasped, Yugi paled. "Sapphire. Missing? My sister is missing!"_

_Both Atem and Yami were just as shocked to hear the news. Yugi started to cry and clung to Yami who held him close and tried to whisper sweet nothing to cheer him up. He too was upset, his loving sister has been missing for two weeks, no one knows where or what happened, and they are just now telling them. He buried his face in Yugi's hair, hoping to hide his tears from everyone, mostly Atem._

_Atem on the other hand was furious. "What the hell happened?" he asked, making both Ryou and Amme afeard._

_They were silent before they sighed. "__**We don't know. They along with Kathy were going to spend a couple days at the sight, but something weird happened while they were there. When they came back, Ashley and Crystal were closed off from everybody and Sapphire was just walking around like a zombie,**__" Ryou explained._

_Amme nodded, even though the others couldn't see it. "__**Then Kathy came back all scratched up and beaten from the sight and said there was an evil force at play and fell into a unconscious state! She's still is.**__" Soft sobs could be heard and Ryou trying to calm her down. "__**They say she's in a coma!**__" Everyone was silent as the thought about the girl, she was the yami version of Amme and Mindy. She was tough, a bit hard headed, somewhat like Bakura but gentler. How could this happened to her or to any of them?_

_Soon everyone calmed and a new voice talked, "__**Hey guys, it's me Matthew. Look, I know we should be sad and whatnot, but I just got a feeling they are still out there. I just know my wolf is still out there. My magic has been acting up every time we go onto that sight to search.**__"_

"_**Yeah, mine has been the same too along with Kathy's and Mindy's! Ashley would sense something weird at the ruins but could not pin point it exactly**__," Amme said. "__**What do you guys thinks?**__"_

_Atem hummed and thought about it but was interrupted by a light. He looked down and saw his Millennium Puzzle glowing before it started to pull toward the stairway leading to the bed rooms. He got up and was about to walk when the rod and ring started too glow as well and started to pull Bakura and Marik in the same direction._

_The three looked at each other before rushing up the stairs and towards a room at the end of the hall, Sapphire's room that she shared with Ashley and Crystal. Atem opened the door and looked around. He notice the Millennium Headbands on the desk as they were glowing bright red before it died and were normal again. Atem grabbed all three and rushed back down with Bakura and Marik. "Atem what was that about? The items never glow red," Marik said as they entered the living room."_

"_**What is going on? Someone please talk!**__" Amme said, getting worried by the silence._

"_Atem what happened?" Yami asked._

"_I don't know. The headbeads are acting up. They were glowing red instead of gold. I never seen that before," he said as he sat back down and hand his lovers their sisters' headbands. They each held them as they started to glow red again and the feeling of something bad played in their stomachs._

"**Heeeeeeeeeelp ussssssssssss.**"

"**Don't, l-l-l-l-leave us a-a-a-a-alone! Don't come any closer! Save u-u-u-u-us, please!**"

"**Brother help! Help me! Help us! SAVE US!**"

_The three gasped as they heard their sister's cries and pleads for help. The red glowing died again, along with the voices, leaving the three speechless and shocked._

"_Yug? Yam? Ate? Are you three alright?" Joey asked._

"_**WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?! WE CAN'T SEE REMEMBER!"**__ Amme yelled, really not liking this silence._

_They broke out of it and looked at each other. "Did you two hear them?" Atem asked. Both Yugi and Yami nodded._

"_What? What happened?" Tristan asked._

"_It was our sisters. We just heard their voices, they sounded like they were in trouble!" Yugi said. "We have to help them!"_

"_But how? They are in England and are missing!" Tea said._

_Yami looked to Seto, eyes full of determination as he asked, "Seto, can you get us to England in you private plane?"_

_Seto smirked as he closed his laptop, "Already done. I figured you three would want to go, so I went ahead and took care of it. I'll finish the last bits of this trip and getting us out of school in a bit and we'll all leave for England in two days."_

_Joey smirked and kissed his boyfriend, "I'm so luck you're my boyfriend."_

_Yugi smiled, "Thank you Kaiba," he said and bowed._

_Seto just shrugged as he stood up and walked out with Mokuba behind. Joey stopped by the stairway and said, "Don't worry guys! We'll save them! See you all in two days!" He rushed down the stairs and left the building._

"_**So does this mean you all are coming to England?**__" Amme asked with hope._

"_Of course it does! I get to see my hikari again!" Bakura said as he jumped out of his seat._

_The three on the phone laughed a bit before Matthew spoke, "__**We'll fill you in on more details when you guys get here. Me and Amme will pick you all up at the airport and bring you here to Peckforton village.**__" They said their goodbyes and hung up and soon the rest of the gang left to pack and get ready for another adventure, leave four who lived there on their own._

_Grandpa sighed and gave each teen a stern look, "You know you didn't ask me if you can do this?"_

_The three nodded, not even considering how Grandpa was feeling about this. "I'm sorry Grandpa, but we have to do this! They are our sisters and they are in trouble. We have to help them!" Yugi yelled as he stood out of his seat._

_Grandpa sighed, "I know. I know. I just hope you can bring them back home in one piece." The boys were a bit shocked, Solomon laughed, but it was weak. "I know how close you are to your sisters and want to make sure they are safe. They need help and I know you three along with your friends can do it. Just promise you'll be safe and come back together." The boys nodded and hugged Grandpa as he cried for his only granddaughter and her yami and hikari, who he thought of as his as well, "I just can't believe something happened to them."_

_Yugi pulled back, a look of strength and determination that could revival Atem's and Yami on his face as he spoke, "We will find them Grandpa. We will save them and they will come home back home safe and sound. I promise!" He gave him his best smile before hugging him again._

_Atem and Yami were very proud of their hikari, he really had grown. Solomon was better soon and went to make dinner while Yugi, Atem, and Yami rushed up to their rooms and started to pack._

_End of flashback_

"I'm starting to remember that now, but why did I forget it in the first place?" Atem said as he absent-mindedly rubbed the back of his head.

Yami noticed it, "Did you hit your head?"

Atem shrugged, "I don't remember."

Yugi sighed, "We'll figure it out along the road," he said as he got back up and looked around the room, he found a couple bottles of 'Sanity Potion' and 'Laudanum' before he found a backpack that he recognized as his. "Guys! I found my bag!"

Atem and Yami rushed over to the table as Yugi placed the bag and items down on it. He tied to place a bottle in when he heard a cluck and put the bottle back onto the table before reaching back in. He gasped and pulled out the 'Stephano' statue. "What is this doing in here?" he asked.

Yami gasped, "I remember now! When we were packing, you had this feeling that we should bring it and the pictures. You were having the 'Crystal gut feeling' moment. That's why!"

"But why was he having one? What is so special about some old, stupid statue?" Atem asked.

"I am not a stupid, old statue! I AM STEPHANO!" The three blinked before looking around the room to find that French voice. They heard a sigh, "Why don't you look down on the table?" They looked down at the table and saw that the statue was moving. He was actually standing as he put away his sword. He laughed at the gomp-smacked looks on their faces before speaking again, "You should stop that and focus at the task ahead!"

"Atem?" Yami asked still looking at the statue with big eyes.

"Yes, Yami?" he too was big eyed.

"Do you have any of the 'sanity potion' on you?"

Stephano glared at them, "This is real you dummies! Your sisters are in danger and need to be saved before they are completely under the spell of the Baroness! Don't make me slice your balls off!"

Teens got out of their stupor and where glaring back at the statue, "How did you know our sisters are in trouble?" Atem asked.

"Because I know everything! I sense the darkness that has been unleashed and the shadow is following you," he said. "And for you information, the shadow is what you felt a while ago. It watches you, waiting the perfect moment to attack you. It works for the baroness, so you must be careful around it."

"Do you know why this baroness is doing this, why she has our sister, or why we can't remember certain things?" Yugi asked as he picked up the statue.

Stephano sighed, "Baroness Katherina want to take over the world and try to morph it into a place where she and her love can be happy. Why she has your sister, I don't know. And to answer the last question is because someone must have slipped a potion to help you forget only to not work properly. Your memories will come back but slowly at first."

"Okay then. So we have to fine our sisters, save them, stop an evil baroness from taking over the world and get our memories back. Yeah no problem," Yami said with sarcasm.

Stephano sighed again, "This is what you need to do. I just need to get back to the throne room before she is completely free." He kneeled back down and took his sword out, getting back to his old position.

"What do you mean Stephano?" Yugi asked.

"I'll tell you all later." It was all he said before he was stiff like a statue.

The boys just nodded and finish looking around the room before leaving the room. Yugi slipped Stephano back into his back pack while they tried to open the other doors, but only one wasn't locked. They walked in to find another bedroom like the one Yugi woke up in. "Should we still look around?"

"Yeah, we need all the supplies we'll need if we want to save them," Yugi said as he walked in. He when by the desk and noticed a tape cassette on the top. "Hey, guys I found a cassette. What is it doing here?"

Atem took off his bag and pulled out the tape player, "I don't know, but we found a tape player earlier with a tape in it."

He pressed the play button and let Yugi listen to the tape. "**Welcome to my castle of horror!**" said the woman's voice.** "My name is no importance to you for this is a voice from the past. You must navigate your way threw this castle and find those who are important to you. Remember, they can all be saved. There's always a way. Good luck.**"

"That is the baroness!" Stephano yelled from Yugi's bag. "Where is that wicked woman?! I'll stab her in the heart!" Yugi pulled him out and showed him the tape player. "Oh! Well then."

Atem rolled his eyes and put in the other tape before pressing play, "**I thought you could use an incentive, a reason to move on so listen very closely. I think you'll want to hear what they say as it might be their last words…**

"_**No stay! Don't leave again! Hush now…it's all right. Is that you my love? You came for me! Where did you go? Come back! Please come back! Is that you I hear? Oh, why did this happen? Come back!"**_ Yami gasped, that was Crystal. Her voice sounded like it was echoing and in pain.

"_**Get over here!"**_ Atem paled, it was Ashley. Her voice was like Crystal's, but sounded angrier then he ever heard it. "_**I'll ripe your head off! You thought you'd get away, didn't you?! Aha, you won't get away this time. I have you now! I found you once, I'll find you again! This isn't over yet! I will find you, I will kill you, you bitch! Yes, keep making those sounds!**_"

"_**Hahahahaha!**_" Chills ran down all three's spines as the insane laughing continued. "_**Haha hehe, come here! I want you! (eating/ gnawing sounds) I see you! Bonjour! Hide-n-seek, hide-n-seek! Come out, you'll like what I have planned. Kathy, let me taste you. Hehehe. I grow tired of my own flesh, heheahaha! I can't believe this is what it feels like, ahahahahaha!**_" Yugi shook hard as the voice of his beloved sister rang again in his head. It was echoing like the others, but sounded insane and crazier than Marik's. What happened to his sister?

"Crystal, Ashley, Sapphire," he said in a whisper as tears fell down.

"**I hoped you enjoy that little…recording of your sisters. Poor Kathy suffered a lot, but she'll suffer more soon. Ta-ta for now loves.**" The recording finally ended and the room was silent. No one moved or talked, fear and anger ran threw the yamis' bodies while Yugi silently cried.

Stephano growled and hit the base he was on, "Damn that wicked woman! She has calmed more souls!"

Yugi weakly sighed, "What can we do? What has she done to them?"

Yami pulled him into a tight hug and let the little one cry. Atem was oblivious to his distressed hikari, anger and hatred was on his mind. "That bitch. That fucking bitch!" he yelled and slammed his fist on the table, almost knocking Stephano over.

He sighed for the millionth time that day, "Look. I know you are upset and angry, but that will not save your sisters! If you keep going and stop the baroness then you can save them from there insanity!"

Yami sighed and wiped Yugi's tears away, "He's right. We need to move on and stop this baroness once and for all!"

Yugi and Atem nodded and finish looking around the room, finding more tinderboxes, laudanum, sanity potion, and a key. They left the room and walked into another hallway.

* * *

Sapphire: That's it! I think we are good here.

Ashley: But we haven't done anything to the bitch yet!

Sapphire: That will be in the next chapter. Right now we have to celebrate!

Crystal: Celebrate what Sapphire?

Sapphire: Today, January 14, 2013, is the one year that we have been on this site! Happy one year anniversary everybody!

Everybody: Yeah!

Ashley: Let's party!

Sapphire: I first want to thank every person here on Fanfiction! Thank you to my friends, Wordsorcereress, Guardians of the Fishbowl, Kitsuna Kimi Lii Rin, YamixYugi-Sasunaru-yaoi-lover and my other friends! Thank you! Also a big thank you to you the reader! If it wasn't for you and your reviews then I would never be this far. Thank you all!

Ashley: Please read and review and well see you next time!

Everybody: Thank you and Bye!


	4. Author's note

Sapphire: Attention people! I have an announcement!

Ashley: Can't you just leave them alone. They probably mad at you for doing the stupid poll.

Crystal: (smacks her) The poll was needed!

Ashley: But she hasn't done anything! Dear reader listen to this, she hasn't been worked on 'Lullaby for a Prince'! She's been doing another one shot based on the song Rainbow Factory by WoodenToaster!

Sapphire: (hangs head) T-T You didn't have to do that.

Ashley: They need to know though.

Sapphire: (wipes eyes) It's true. I haven't worked on 'Lullaby for a Prince' for a while. Stuff has come up, mostly life and this song just got stuck in my head, I been feeling dark like for a while so I'm working on a dark one shot. I'm sorry everyone, but I do have news! The poll is over and the winner is...(open envelop) 'Talent Show'!

Crystal: The results were that we had 46 people vote, 'Talent Show' got 26 or 34% of the votes, followed by 'Vampire Pharaoh's Lost Love' with 21 or 28%, then by 'Wolf Prince' with 10 or 13%, 'Monster' with 8 or 10%, then finally with a tie for last is 'Yugioh: Amnesia' and 'Demon Guardian' with 5 or 6% of the votes.

Ashley: We do apologized to those who voted for 'Evil Pharaoh' but not a lot of people were voting for it, so it had to go. If you are curious about what I'm talking about please go to chapter six of 'Evil Pharaoh'.

Sapphire: So I will be updating 'Talent Show' first, then going down by how many vote each story got. 'Vampire Pharaoh's Lost Love', 'Wolf Prince', 'Monster', 'Yugioh: Amnesia', and finally 'Demon Guardian' I'm sorry about this. I know you all want a proper update, and I'm trying, just my head is crazy! I have several ideas on how to update and then several ideas for new stories...I think my head might explode with all these thoughts.

Ashley: That might be fun to see.

Crystal: (hits her with a frying pan) Continue Sapphire.

Sapphire: (sighs) I'll get the updates done as soon as I can. I apologize for my laziness and my un professionalism. I hope you all continue to read and review. Please read my other stuff like my new bet one shot 'Gimme, Gimme, Gimme' or 'Halloween Love' or 'Hey Mickey'! Who doesn't want to see the hikaris dance and sing to that song?

Crystal:Don't worry Sapphire, I'm sure they will understand.

Sapphire: (sighs) I hope so. I know my stories aren't that great, but I hope you do still continue to read them. Please be patient and wait a bit longer. (bows) I'm sorry!


End file.
